The Fast and The Caught
by Banshi13
Summary: Well, one of them's got to get a speeding ticket sometime, right? This also features my idea of how Letty and Dominic might have started out together. The story is finished, please read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has anything to do with The Fast and The Furious...although I would love for Vin Diesle to come and arrest me for character copyright infringment...heh heh heh...ahem, on with the story!  
Cruising down Parkwood Avenue, her arm hanging out the window, Letty shifted into her favoire gear, revving the engine of her Honda 2001 Civiv and gunning down the curvy and somewhat narrow street that would lead right onto the highway at her usual speed of 70 miles an hour. Letty had taken the road at that speed for a good year now, and she knew exactly when to turn, how much to turn, and how hard to break at the precise moment.  
  
As she rounded a particularly dangerous curve, her right arm flung out to gaurd the grocery bags that were placed in the passanger seat. Dom and the others would more than likely want the chicken kept whole so that they could barbeque it later. Although the thought of Dominic Teretto delicately brushing sauce all over broken up chicken wings made Letty laugh aloud.  
  
When the curve straightened out and Letty was certain that the bags of chicken, chips, and most importantly, beer, were secure, she put her hand back on the steering wheel and guided the car onto the two mile stretch of highway. Exit 71 was just up ahead. In five minutes, she and the rest of the team would be smelling the tangy aroma of honey barbeque seeping into 100 chicken wings.  
  
She was turning the corner onto the street that Dom lived on when it happened. Through the heavy rock music that she was blasting, she could just barely make out the harsh whooping of a police siren.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit...please let that be in front of me," she muttered before looking into her rearview mirror.  
  
No such luck.  
  
Blue and red lights flashed behind her, warning her that yes, the cop was coming for her and no one else. Letty rolled her eyes, slapped her steering wheel, and reluctantly pulled to the side of the road. She glanced up, noting that Doms place was about two houses down the road. She could see the smoke rising from the grill, the back door open and close, and was that a beer bottle that someone just tossed up in the air?  
  
"May I see your license and registration please?"  
  
Without looking at or acknowledging the officer, Letty reached into her glove compartment and grabbed her wallet, taking out her license and registration card and handing it over to the cop.  
  
"Do you know why I stopped you?" he asked, jotting something down on his clipboard. Letty shook her head, resting her right hand on the wheel. "No, why?" she asked in a somewhat dull, uncaring voice. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the cops eyebrows raise. In truth, Letty knew that she had been speeding, that was the reason she had been stopped. But she didn't know how fast she was going. However, she was pretty sure that the words 'reckless driving' would be somewhere on the sitation.  
  
"You, young lady, were going 47 in a 25 MPH zone."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yes, really," he answered, his tone becoming somewhat clipped. "Sit tight. I'll be right back."  
  
"Sure thing," Letty said, setteling back against her drivers seat and putting her sun-glasses up to rest on her head. A grin came upon her face as she sat up once more and reached over for her CD player controls. She punched a few buttons, then turned up the volume and finally allowed herself to to rest against her seat, closing her eyes. She didn't wait for the reaction of the cop when 'Down with the Sickness' by disturbed came pounding out through the base of her sound-system. She just continued to relax and let her mind wander.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was beach day, the first of many that the team would have that year. Letty had been about 16, just getting ready to turn 17. Mia was about her age, maybe a few months older. Dom was nearing his 20th birthday, Jesse was 18, and Vince and Leon were 20 years old. All in all, if Letty's papi had known that she was hanging around with men that were three or four years older than she was, she would've more than likely recieved the beating of her life. But hell, these guys were into what she was into. Cars. And more than just that.   
  
Racing cars.  
  
But racing cars wasn't the only reason that Letty had attended the little beach party on that day. Sure, Mia was her closest, if only, girl-friend, but it was Mia's brother Dominic that had caught Letty's eye. Over the years, Dominic had grown into a very nice looking man, with an even nicer personality, so Letty had immediately set her sights on him. It wasn't until she had started racing some cars that Dom had even noticed her as a potential member of his street-racing team.  
  
But Letty would make sure that her knack for winning races wasn't the only thing that he noticed.  
  
"Alright...looks like a good spot right here," Dom called out, dropping the cooler at his feet. "Hey man! Watch the beer, eh?" Vince called out behind him, discarding the towels and other bags of food that he was carrying. Mia and Letty carried thier own bags of beach supplies. Jessi and Leon brought up the rear with another cooler, this one containing things such as meats and cheeses to make subs with. As the girls spread their towels out on the pearly colored sand, Vince swaggered up to Mia. Letty groaned. The poor guy just couldn't take a hint.  
  
"Hey Mia, you want me to rub some oil on your back?" he asked. Letty glanced up to see what Doms reaction would be. The latter was arranging the litle 'camp area', but Letty could tell through years of knowing Dom that he was listening very carefully to everything that came out of Vince's and now Mias mouth.  
  
"Uh...no, that's okay Vince. I can get Letty here to do it," Mia answered, smiling sweetly up at Vince, who looked somewhat crestfallen, but that look didn't last very long. He simply nodded his head and stepped away, going for the beer cooler. Letty shook her head and looked at Mia, grinning.  
  
"Gets worse every time, girl," she said, smoothing out her towel and standing over it. Mia only rolled her eyes. "Yea, I Know. But I don't want to date my brothers friends. To much drama to deal with...plus, Dom might wind up killing one of them one day if he doesn't like something that happens."  
  
"Ah, the over protective brother rears it's ugly head."  
  
"Ha, right," Mia said, giving Letty the 'you-don't-think-he's-so-ugly' look, "when are you going to make your move on him, Letty? You should probably snatch him up before some of these skanks at the races try to."  
  
"You know, it would be a hell of alot easier to do that if he noticed me as a girl and not just as a team member or someone that can when him money at a race, you know what I mean?" Letty answered, taking off her shirt to reveal a black demi-cut bikini top. Mia lifted her eyebrows. "I think if he doesn't notice you real soon, he needs to get his vision checked." Letty only smirked at her. "I've worn this everytime we've washed cars this summer. Nothing new about this suit," she said, wiggeling out of her jean shorts, revealing a matching, but not so showy bottom part.  
  
Mia shook her head, revealing her own bathing suit, a deep red string bikini, much more girly and showy that Letty's. The latter raised her eyebrows. "Dom let you out of the house with that on? I stand corrected on the over protective brother comment." Mia laughed, folding her clothes and putting them in her bag. "Nah, I got this about a week ago. No-ones seen it yet. I'm 17, I'll wear what I want."  
  
"MIA! What the HELL is that you've got on?!"  
  
Letty gave Mia a look that said 'you're on your own' and sat down on her beach towel, bringing her knees up to her chest and looking up at a very frustraited Mia Teretto and an angry Dominic Teretto.  
  
"It's a bathing suit Dom, what the hell does it look like?"  
  
"That's not a bathing suit, that's a stripping suit!"  
  
"And I look damn good in it, now leave me alone!" Letty hid her head in her arms, laughing at Mias reply. She peaked out and saw Mia walk away towards Jessi, Leon, and Vince, who were busy throwing a football around. Hearing a sigh, she looked up further and saw Dom, his hands his hips, looking after his baby sister.  
  
"Ya know Dom, she'll be 18 in a year. She has the right to wear whatever she wants," Letty said, keeping her eyes on him. She reached into her bag for her sunglasses and popped them on. If Dom wasn't gonna sit down with her, then she wasn't going to strain her eyesight to look up at him. Dom was nice looking, but not that nice.  
  
"She'll be 18, she's not 18 yet. That's my little sister, she's not gonna walk around like some slut on the street."  
  
"She's not walking around like a slut on the street. Sluts walk slow...they stick thier buts and chest out...Mia's walking up right," Letty said, her attempt at humor somewhat missing it's mark with Dom.  
  
"You know what I mean, Letty."  
  
"Whatever." Letty turned over on her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows, looking out at the ocean. The tide was just coming in, and the waves were perfect for surfers. The crests were a blinding shade of white, reflecting off the suns rays and casting little images of dancing light on the sand. She noticed that Dom's shadow was still over her, but she didn't turn around to question what he was doing. The answer was obvious.  
  
"Stop staring at my ass, Dom." She bit her lip, trying to keep from laughing, wondering what reaction she would get from the racer.  
  
"I wasn't staring at your ass," Dom replied, shifting his weight from his right foot to his left, "I was looking at your back. It's gonna burn."  
  
"And your point is...?"  
  
"And my point is, you should let me put some oil on it."  
  
Letty was to shocked for words. Dominic Teretto offering to lather her back up with suntain oil, with his own hands? Letty smiled to herself. Life didn't get much better than this. Dominic came around to her other side with a bottle of oil in his grasp. Opening the bottle and dipping it at the same time, Letty watched as the oil spilled out onto his hands. He flipped the top closed and tossed it aside, rubbing his hands together, getting the oil spread out completely before he started. For her part, Letty moved some stray strands of hair off of her back, making it easier for Dom to work.  
  
"Lay flat," Dom told her, and Letty did as he requested, bringing her arms in front of her head and resting her chin upon them. Not liking that position, she turned her head so that her right cheek rested on her forearms. From that line, she could see the others tossing around the football...and Mia getting thrown into the ocean by Leon. But her attention span on that site lasted about two more seconds, and then Doms hands were on her back, massaging the oil into the skin, and also getting a few kinks out of her muscles. Letty closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the massage, and the feel of being pampered.  
  
Life was good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"HEY IN THERE!"  
  
Letty's eyes flew open and she hurridly reached for the volume controls. The song had ended and it was on the next track. Letty guessed that about five minutes had gone by, but she didn't know how long the officer had been standing there trying to get her attention.  
  
"Yea?" Letty asked, somewhat annoyed that Officer Friendly had interuped her memories. The officer sighed and held up a clipboard and a pen to her.  
  
"This is your sitation. Your court date is set for July 23 and 9:00 am at the Los Angeles General District Court Building. You must be on time to court, otherwise the Judge will give you a stiffer penalty. I need you to sign here on this line. Signing it is not an admission of guilt, it simply means that you agree to appear at the time and place when schedualed." Letty lifted her eyebrows as she took the clipboard and pen.  
  
"Do they make you guys remember it just like that?" she asked sarcastically, signing her name to the line with an 'x' marked on it.  
  
"Yes, for your information, they do," the officer said testily. "You might want to take this a bit more seriously young lady. Reckless Driving can loose you your license."  
  
Letty nodded instead of opening her mouth. It was safer that way. "Thanks again, have a nice day," was all she said to the officer as she put the car in gear once more. She pulled away from the curb, careful to go only 25 miles an hour while the cop was still behind her, and 30 seconds later, she pulled into Doms driveway. However, instead of having to walk into the backyard to greet everyone, they were all out in the front waiting to greet her.  
  
And they all had comical looking smiles on thier faces. Letty knew instantly that they had seen her little mis-hap.  
  
"Unless you all want chicken wings stuffed up your noses and beer bottles smashed on your heads, I would not say a word," Letty threatened, getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. Mia only grinned and came forward to help with the bags. Vince, Leon, and Jessi however burst out laughing, holding thier beers close to them as they leaned on eachother for support. Letty ran her tongue along her upper front teeth and looked to the only one that hadn't moved or said anything.  
  
"You got anything to say?" she asked. Dom, his arms crossed, leaning against his own car, nodded his head.  
  
"And what would that be?" she pressed, taking some of the bags that Mia had gotten out of the car as the younger Teretto had passed her. She walked up to Dominic, daring him to say whatever was on his mind. Instead, Dom took the bags and put them next to the three men who were still laughing it up. He then looked back at Letty.  
  
"How 'bout I give you a massage?"   
  
Letty smirked, putting an arm around his waist and looking up at him.  
  
"I can live with that."  
~Fine~ 


End file.
